


Your Eyes Are Pretty

by ginger_angel



Series: Your Eyes Are Pretty 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Omega Castiel, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been sent to the store for peanut butter but find something way more awesome than any peanut butter can ever hope to be.  After meeting an adorable little girl who seems to think his eyes are pretty, he runs into her mama and decides that the peanut butter can wait but coffee (and hot chocolate) can't.  </p>
<p>Another first meeting fic because apparently I love these kinds of stories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I did another thing. Another first meeting thing. Also I did the a/b/o thing. Those are my absolute favorite. Maybe one day I'll work my way up the rating ladder to do more than cute fluffy fics. We'll see.

Alphas aren’t errand boys. At least this is what Dean tells himself as he stands in front of the peanut butter at the Whole Foods down the street from Sam’s apartment. Stupid little brothers and their stupid puppy dog eyes. _But the pup wants peanut butter, Dean._ Dean snorts at this. The pup doesn’t want peanut butter; Jess wants peanut butter. And Sam doesn’t say no to Jess. As his omega sister-in-law gets closer to her due date Sam doesn’t stray far from her side either, it seems. Hence Dean’s impromptu trip to the grocery store for peanut butter. _All-natural, organic peanut butter, Dean._ What crap. What kind of alpha eats all-natural, organic peanut butter? His brother, the biggest non-alpha to ever alpha, that’s who.

As Dean continues to contemplate the wonders of a whole aisle filled with peanut butter, he feels a slight tug on his pant leg. He looks around before looking down to see a little girl with pigtails and a purple dress smiling up at him. 

“Hello,” she says. Dean opens his mouth but nothing comes out. This girl can’t be any older than four but here she is standing next to an unknown alpha looking like she wants to be his friend.

“Uh, hey kid,” Dean replies. He looks around again but the aisle is empty of other shoppers. He squats down next to her. “What are you doing here alone?”

“Your eyes are pretty,” she states, ignoring the question all together. “They’re green and mine are blue and mama says my eyes are pretty but I think your eyes are more pretty than mine.” He laughs at her very forward statement. He’s been called pretty by many a cute beta or omega looking for a good time and even by an alpha or two trying to challenge him by throwing insults but never by a child that looks like she’s lost. She’s swaying back and forth a little at this point. Dean thinks she looks like she’s about ready for a nap. He reaches out slowly for her hand hoping that she’ll trust him enough not to bolt.

“Thanks, darlin’. So are yours.” She responds with the biggest smile her little face can wear. Her eyes are pretty, he thinks. Light cornflower blue with long strawberry blonde eyelashes, her eyes slowly blink at him like she’s trying to flirt. Dean briefly wonders where she learned that move because it’s working. He’s falling a little in love with the girl and he’s only known her for about two minutes. “Where’s your mama, sweetheart?”

She looks around and he sees the moment she suddenly realizes she’s alone because her eyes well up with tears and her face scrunches up. Dean is positive that she’s about to cry. Before she even gets started Dean picks her up and cuddles her next to his side.

“Let’s go see if we can find mama, okay baby girl?” She sniffs and nods like this is the best idea ever. Dean gives her another smile and starts for the front of the store. He can’t imagine that her mom has gone very far from this little girl and must be frantic at finding that she has wandered off. He walks up to the customer service counter and is about to ask the nice lady behind it to page for the girl’s mother when he hears a shout behind him. 

“Emma!” Dean turns to see someone running up to him arms outstretched towards the girl. “Mama!” The girl, Emma, cries, her arms reaching out to the man hurrying towards them. “Oh honey, you had mama so worried!” Emma practically jumps from his arms and the man, omega by the scent of him, kisses her face and whispers to the girl. 

Dean smiles at the picture these two make. The omega looks frazzled by the sight of his hair standing up on end as though he was trying to pull it out of his head. His hair is dark, nothing like Emma’s light red coloring, and although not currently sporting a tan Dean can see by the skin tone that the man would color nicely after being in the sun for a few hours. And although Dean thought Emma’s eyes were pretty when he first saw her they are nothing next to the deep ocean blue of this man’s eyes. Dean called Emma pretty, he would certainly call this man stunning.

“Alpha, I can’t thank you enough for keeping an eye on my daughter. I turned away for one second and she was gone.” The omega is rubbing his hand up and down Emma’s back and it seems to have soothed the both the parent and the girl, both their scents settling into something less anxious and more content. Emma’s head is leaning on her mama’s shoulder and she’s starting to look sleepy again.

“My name’s Dean and it was no problem…” Dean trails off hoping the man will offer his name.

“Oh, Castiel. My name is Castiel.” He seems surprised that Dean is looking for his name but Castiel quickly hides his surprise as he smiles at his child. “And this is Emma.” The little girl is smiling at him again. “Say thank you to the nice alpha, Emma.” Emma surprises both of the adults and reaches for Dean. Dean laughs and takes her from Castiel.

“You are a charmer, sweetheart. You must get that from your mama.” Dean looks back to the omega, Castiel, to see him blushing. Totally charming. He doesn’t see a mating mark but that doesn’t mean there isn’t an alpha waiting at home for this pair. How to ask the delicate question, though?

“You sure don’t get your looks from mama, though, do you?” Dean runs a hand down Emma’s hair. She giggles and bats her eyelashes at him again. He smiles because she’s flirting again.

“Mama says I look like my auntie Anna but I’m going to have freckles and auntie Anna doesn’t have freckles not like you have freckles.” Emma touches her little fingers to Dean’s cheekbone where he knows he has a light dusting of freckles. Dean turns back to Castiel and smiles. Castiel still looks flustered but smells more surprised nervous then unhappy nervous. Dean takes this as a good sign.

“She’s a talker. She doesn’t get that from you either, I bet. Is her dad a schmoozer?” Dean leads hoping he’ll get the info he’s looking for without seeming too forward. 

“Oh, no that’s…” Castiel’s eyes are wide and he looks somewhat startled and chagrined at the assumption. Castiel clears his throat and tries again. “She doesn’t have a father.” Dean raises his eyebrow at this. He’s pretty sure he remembers that part in sex ed about how babies are made. He’s sure this isn’t what Castiel meant so he waits. He could stand here all day talking to the striking yet shy omega and his adorably charming daughter.

“Her ‘father’ left before she was born.” How cute, Dean thinks. Castiel used actual finger quotes. Could this man get any more adorable than he already was? Dean would just have to find out. 

“How lucky for me,” Dean drawls. “So Emma, how do you feel about hot chocolate? There’s a café close by that serves the best.” Emma looks excited. Castiel looks wary. Dean knows there has to be a story there somewhere. He winks at Castiel and adds, “Your mama can come too if he wants. They’ve got coffee and the finest pie in town.” Dean holds out his hand towards Castiel. The barely there smile and the happy, hopeful omega scent tells Dean all he needs to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting from Cas' POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this holds up to the hype of part one. Thanks for reading!

Castiel walks into the Whole Foods and immediately feels overwhelmed. He never comes to this store but it is on the way home from both the pediatric clinic where he works as a nurse and where his daughter goes to preschool. Lately she can’t stop talking about these fruit snacks that the preschool gives the children after nap time. He finally talked to Becky today who told him that Whole Foods “has absolutely the best ever all-natural fruit snacks, Castiel! You must get some for Emma!” 

This store is larger than the small local grocery store by their house where people know that he is an omega. He doesn’t get as nervous as he used to being in public as an omega alone but any new place with new people is breeding ground for bad experiences. And with brand new sights, sounds and especially smells, Emma, his daughter, isn’t making this any easier on him. Although she is currently sitting in the cart, she is talking to every stranger they pass in the store. _Hi nice beta man with apples…hi nice alpha lady with yellow dress…oooh, hi nice beta lady with the cookies!_ Because Cas can’t resist his daughter’s pouty face when she wants something they always stop at the bakery counter and Emma charms someone into giving her a cookie.

They also stop by the butcher counter. Another must see in any grocery store for the 4 year old is the lobster tank. Emma was captivated by the “ugly fish” the first time he brought her to see the lobster tank. Now she begs Castiel to “take her to the fish so she can set them free” any time they go to a store with a tank. She has yet to accomplish their freedom, but she does enjoy talking to them and it makes Cas smile to see her engaging with the world around her.

By the time they are done picking out the fruit snacks and some vegetables for a stir fry the front of the store is empty. Castiel walks straight up to a checkout counter, places their few items on the belt, picks up Emma from the cart and sets her down next to him as he reaches for his wallet to pay for the small back of groceries. He reaches back to grab her hand but she isn’t there. Cas turns, sure that she has just moved a little out of reach but she is gone.

_No…..no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_ Cas turns a full circle, frantically calling out for his daughter. The store clerk, concerned, asks what happened and if she can do anything to help.

“My daughter…she…she wandered away for a moment. Please…if she comes back just keep her here.” Cas leaves the bag of groceries with the store clerk and sprints to the last place they were before coming to the front of the store. 

Lobster tank…no little girl in pig tails. Bakery counter…no little girl in a purple plaid dress. Bathrooms…they didn’t use the bathrooms this trip but Emma has been so proud of using the bathroom at home by herself more and more lately so maybe she wandered in that direction. No little girl in orange Crocs with her thumb in her mouth.

Cas decides to head for the front of the store and the customer service counter. Surely she hasn’t left the store and can be paged. As he turns the corner of the aisle, he sees a man, an Alpha, at the customer service counter holding his daughter. 

“Emma!” Cas hurries towards the customer service counter and his baby girl. “Mama!” Emma turns and reaches out for him. How lucky could Castiel be that a nice man, a decent man, has found his daughter and kept her safe. He grabs her from the man and envelops her in his arms. “Oh honey, you had mama so worried!” He discretely scents his daughter while kissing her forehead. “Never do that to mama again,” he whispers in her ear. 

It takes him a few moments to realize that the alpha is still standing next to him, elbow propped against the counter. Castiel has heard all sorts of horror stories about what could happen to children who were taken by unscrupulous alphas or desperate omegas. He takes a deep breath and turns to the man. For a moment Castiel is speechless. He didn’t notice before but the man is gorgeous. He has kind, hazel-green eyes and a wide, genuine smile. Thankfully his mouth isn’t as paralyzed as his brain because before he realizes it he is speaking.

“Alpha, I can’t thank you enough for keeping an eye on my daughter. I turned away for one second and she was gone.” Castiel hopes this alpha doesn’t think he’s a total failure at being a parent. Why that is so important doesn’t really register at the moment but the smile on this man’s face is beautiful and Cas will do what he can to keep it there.

“My name’s Dean and it was no problem…” He pauses like he is waiting for something. Once again, his brain freezes and Castiel doesn’t quite know what to say. The alpha knows he is an omega so why isn’t he just using their designation titles? 

“Oh, Castiel. My name is Castiel.” Emma has her head on his shoulder and is smiling at the man, Dean. “And this is Emma.” Emma slowly blinks at the alpha, shooting Dean a coy look she must have learned from his sister, Anna. “Say thank you to the nice alpha, Emma.” Castiel almost drops his daughter when she surprises him by reaching for Dean. Emma is a sweet, curious child but she usually doesn’t like to be picked up or held by anyone other than family. 

“You are a charmer, sweetheart. You must get that from your mama.” _Oh pot meet kettle_ , Cas thinks. This alpha is also a charmer who could probably sweet talk a nun out of her habit. Castiel is decidedly not a nun. And the heat he feels in his cheeks as Dean stands there and interacts with his daughter is both confusing and wonderful. What would it be like to have an alpha like Dean to help him with Emma? To be a partner in his life?

“You sure don’t get your looks from mama, though, do you?” Cas hears the interest in Dean’s voice. What kind of interest is it, though? Is it the ‘one night stand’ kind of interest or the ‘let’s be mates’ kind? It would devastate Castiel if he entertained the idea of long term with this alpha and Dean only wanted something physical.

“Mama says I look like my auntie Anna but I’m going to have freckles and auntie Anna doesn’t have freckles not like you have freckles.” Emma reaches her fingers towards Dean’s face and Cas wants to grab her hand and chide her for touching strangers. Dean doesn’t seem to mind, though, and Castiel is fascinated by the way this alpha is reacting to his little girl. He seems smitten with her, which gives Cas all sorts of ideas that he should not be entertaining. 

“She’s a talker. She doesn’t get that from you either, I bet. Is her dad a schmoozer?” And here it is. The moment when everything starts to go south. Cas realizes that in the few moments that he’s stood here with Emma and Dean that his scent has been waffling between hesitantly interested and cautiously wary. But one thing Dean probably has scented is that Cas is unmated. Well, this can only go two ways really and he hopes Dean does not devolve into caveman status when he finds out that he is raising his daughter alone.

“Oh, no that’s…” Castiel stops and takes a deep breath. “She doesn’t have a father.” Seeing Dean’s comic disbelief means that Cas will have to explain a little better. Cas doesn’t want to talk about it ever so what info can he give Dean that will appease the alpha mentality he’s sure lives under the surface. “Her ‘father’ left before she was born.” 

“How lucky for me,” Dean replies. Instead of the confusion, derision or outright hatred Cas was expecting, Dean actually seems delighted by the fact that Cas is an unmated omega with a daughter to raise. How is this man even real? “So Emma, how do you feel about hot chocolate? There’s a café close by that serves the best.” And now he wants to take Emma out for hot chocolate? Is he going to invite Cas too? 

Cas’s head is spinning and he doesn’t quite know how to process the events of the last few minutes. “Your mama can come too if he wants. They’ve got fabulous coffee and the finest pie in town.” Dean is holding out his hand towards Cas. This is it. An opportunity to see where this goes with the alpha who is already half in love with his daughter and may grow to be half in love with her father too. Castiel lifts a corner of his mouth into a smile and reaches for Dean’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why I love the SPN family. You guys gave me great feedback (kudos + comments) on the first part of this from Dean's POV and I was excited to give you more! I will be working on the 'hot chocolate date' and I'm going to try and weave the two points of view into one long chapter. It will be a separate work from this so keep your eyes peeled!

**Author's Note:**

> Question to self (and anyone else that might be reading this): Do I do this again from Castiel's POV?


End file.
